


Un câlin pour tous les sauver

by Cap_Sweet_And_Salty_Sadness, ElodieTheFangirl



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Skin Hunger, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, touch-starved Steve
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 14:19:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12728223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cap_Sweet_And_Salty_Sadness/pseuds/Cap_Sweet_And_Salty_Sadness, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElodieTheFangirl/pseuds/ElodieTheFangirl
Summary: L'homme hors du temps mérite un câlin.





	Un câlin pour tous les sauver

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Hug To Save Them All](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12714399) by [Cap_Sweet_And_Salty_Sadness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cap_Sweet_And_Salty_Sadness/pseuds/Cap_Sweet_And_Salty_Sadness). 



Avec tout ce qui était arrivé à Darcy ces dernières années, elle pensait que plus rien ne pouvait la surprendre. Elle avait été pourchassée par un robot géant, s’était presque fait tuer par des aliens, avait rencontré des vrais super-héros et vivait désormais avec eux dans la tour d’un des hommes les plus riches du monde – et qui adorait jouer des tours et créer des inventions à partir de rien pour faire plaisir à ses collègues. Tout le monde avait un rythme de sommeil étrange, ce que Darcy avait rapidement découvert, et ce n’était pas un problème. Elle devait elle-même suivre les habitudes de Jane, ce qui voulait dire être prête à travailler dès quatre heures du matin, et il n’était pas rare de trouver Tony ou Bruce dans leur atelier ou laboratoire respectifs. Elle se joignait même parfois à eux.

Alors ce n’était pas vraiment une surprise pour Darcy de trouver Steve dans la cuisine une nuit alors qu’elle était venue refaire du café. Il remuait quelque chose sur la cuisinière, perdu dans ses pensées. Il portait un pantalon de survêtement et un T-shirt blanc serré au tissu tendu.

« Hey, tu n’arrives pas à dormir ? » le salua-t-elle, et il répondit par un vague grognement. Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre chez lui, il gardait les yeux fixés sur la casserole et ses épaules étaient si tendues qu’elles pourraient probablement endommager les cadres de portes s’il ne faisait pas attention.

Normalement il lui parlerait sans problème, il utiliserait même ce ton sarcastique qu’elle adorait tant, mais ce soir il était silencieux. Elle prépara la machine à café en silence, lui jetant quelques regards inquiets, mais il ne bougea pas d’un pouce.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? » demanda-t-elle finalement après avoir démarré la machine. Elle s’approcha de lui et posa une main au milieu de son dos.

Au début elle n’était pas sûre qu’il apprécierait son côté tactile, mais au fil des semaines elle réalisa qu’il ne s’en était jamais plaint. Au lieu de cela, il s’appuyait contre elle avant de s’écarter tout aussi vite, comme s’il se réprimandait de vouloir du réconfort. Et pourtant, Darcy pensait que personne ne méritait de câlins plus que Steve.

Il ne répondit pas, mais la manière dont ses muscles se tendirent sous sa main montrait à quel point il était stressé. Il soupira, lâcha finalement le fouet et regarda le lait bouillir.

Quand il ne répondit pas, Darcy fit glisser sa main jusqu’à son cou nu. « Je suis à peu près sûre que ton chocolat chaud est assez chaud. »

Il éteignit la cuisinière, puis Darcy attrapa une tasse pour lui. Son expression était hagarde, comme s’il avait perdu quelque chose, ou…

« Est-ce que quelqu’un est mort ? » lui demanda-t-elle, et il la regarda enfin. Ses yeux étaient si tristes que Darcy voulait l’étreindre jusqu’à ce que tous ses problèmes disparaissent.

« Non. » répondit-il finalement. « Quelqu’un que je croyais mort est vivant, mais il est…différent. »

« Oh. » Bucky Barnes. Elle a lu le rapport et elle savait que le Soldat de l’Hiver était le meilleur ami de Steve, ou qu’il l’avait été. Maintenant il était un assassin d’Hydra au cerveau retourné, et Steve devait le combattre. Darcy ne pouvait pas imaginer à quel point ça devait être difficile.

Elle se mordit les lèvres, puis elle prit sa main, grande et chaude, dans la sienne. « Viens t’asseoir avec moi. »

Il l'écouta et la suivit jusqu'au salon dans un silence gênant auquel Darcy n'était pas habituée avec lui. Leurs conversations étaient toujours fluides, malgré ce qu'on pouvait penser de l'homme hors du temps.

Il posa sa tasse un peu trop fort sur la table et fronça les sourcils en la regardant. Darcy lui serra un peu plus la main.

« Alors ton ami n'est pas mort ? » demanda-t-elle simplement. Il baissa les yeux sur leurs mains jointes, son pouce glissant sur sa peau. Il bougea, pressant sa cuisse musclée contre la sienne, et elle le laissa faire.

« Non. C'est...compliqué. »

« Compliqué c'est mon deuxième prénom. »

Il ria doucement, lui jetant un regard de côté, puis soupira à nouveau. « Depuis que je me suis réveillé, plus rien n'est pareil, et pourtant Hydra est toujours là et a retourné mon meilleur ami contre moi. »

Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre à cela. Tout le monde faisait le deuil à un moment ou à un autre, mais Steve pleurait tout un monde. Même s'il montrait un visage fort et confiant face aux invasions aliens et aux méchants. Darcy n'allait pas se moquer de lui alors qu'il l'autorisait à le voir au plus bas.

« Est-ce qu'un câlin t'aiderait à te sentir mieux ? » interrogea-t-elle gentiment, ignorant de quelle autre manière elle pouvait aider.

Le regard affectueux qu'il lui lança, timide et plein d'espoir, était une réponse suffisante. Elle enveloppa ses bras autour de son cou, le tirant doucement vers elle, et il se pressa contre elle, ses bras puissants attachés autour de sa taille. Il reposa sa joue contre ses cheveux, et elle sentit son eau de Cologne depuis le confort de son cou. Il s'appuyait contre elle, mais ça ne lui importait pas. Pas du tout même.

Elle sentit ses muscles se relaxer alors qu'il fondait dans l'étreinte. Il la laissait le soutenir, même pour quelques minutes. Elle caressa l'arrière de sa tête, les cheveux courts électrisant le bout de ses doigts.

« Tu es la seule à offrir des câlins, tu le sais ça ? » dit-il, la voix un peu étouffée.

« Ça devrait être obligatoire, des câlins pour tous les Avengers avant et après chaque missions. Vous n'avez jamais pensé à un câlin de groupe ? »

« Je proposerai l'idée à notre prochaine réunion. »

Elle ria, puis fredonna pour le réconforter. A ce moment, elle était juste appuyée contre le divan avec Steve accroché à elle comme un magnifique calmar géant. « Tu devrais faire plus de câlins, tu es très doué. » murmura-t-elle après un silence.

Il resserra son étreinte, tournant la tête pour embrasser sa joue, ses lèvres aussi douces que ses prochains mots. « Ça dépend de la personne à qui je les donne. »


End file.
